High Hopes At High School With Demigods
by kangaroo.jellyfish
Summary: The demigods are going to attend high school after the war now. But what's the fun if there aren't any mischief and drama. They attend Goode High School and will face troubles with their relation ships, monster attacks and enemies.
1. News Flash

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

I was reading underneath Thalia's tree when suddenly a bright light appeared in front of me.

It was Zeus, God of the Sky. "Annabeth gather the following people an meet at the ping pong table for a meeting in 10 minutes. Here is the list of people to retrieve:  
Leo Valdez  
Calypso Titan  
Piper McLean  
Jason Grace  
Thalia Grace  
Nico Di Angelo  
Hazel Levseque  
Frank Zhang  
Connor and Travis Stroll  
Katie Gardner  
Clarisse La Rue  
Chris Rodriguez  
And don't forget about Chiron. I'll see you in 10 minutes."  
With a flash he left leaving me to gather everyone.

I ran looking for everyone. I checked the training area first and found Clarisse, Chris, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Connor. I informed them to head to the Big House immediately.

Thalia was in her cabin and Nico in his. Leo was in Bunker 9 with Calypso. While Travis and Katie were on the beach. Once I found everyone, I headed to the Big House myself.

Everyone was chatting aimlessly around the table while we waited. Chiron soon walked in. An Iris message appeared and the Olympians appeared.

"Hello demigods. All of us gods have chosen all of you to have a chance at a normal life. Well as normal as a demigod's life can get. You will all be attending High School at Goode along with Percy Jackson for Junior and Senior year. We are providing you with a house and all the necessities needed. No clothes need to be packed just other essentials. We have fully furnished your house and every thing is set and ready. Now you must pack and in 2 hours you are to ride with Argus to your new home. Hurry up and some of us will be there when you arrive.", Zeus announced.

Suddenly, Artemis appeared with us. "Thalia I am sorry but I am releasing you from the hunt."

"What! Why? What did I do?" Thalia stammered.

"The gods have decided for you to have a normal-like life. That includes dating, getting married, and having children. Hunters are sworn off boys."

"Dad! No you can't let me be released. Please'"

"Thalia the Olympian Court has already decided and you are now not a hunter anymore." With a flash of lightning, Zeus was ended the iris message.

"I'm truly sorry Thalia." Then Artemis was gone.

"UGH." Thalia stormed out.

A burst of black appears and Hades stepped out with Nico.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused because Nico was supposed to be in the crowd with them.

"All of you Nico is now your age officially." With that Hades stepped back in to the black burst and disappears with it.

Instead of explaining Nico just walks past us and out of the Big House.

After after everyone realized what happened, everyone rushed off to pack. I was so excited because I could now go to school and be with Percy and my friends. I couldn't wait to surprise Percy.

Once everyone finished packing and was loaded in the van, Argus drove of to our new home. Everyone was talking except for Thalia, Nico, and me. Nico was looking out the window and hasn't spoken to anyone.

"Hey Thals?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure but I think I will be now that we actually get to have a normalish lifestyle, attending school and everything."

"Does that mean I can set you up with a boy and get you a boyfriend?!"

Thalia just glared at me then looked out the window for the remainder of the ride.

*~*  
 **Thank you for reading. Please vote, comment, and share! I would also appreciate ideas to incorporate into the book! Also send in covers, I know mine suck.**

 **P.S. Disclaimer! I sadly do NOT own Percy Jackson or any of the characters from the book. I make up my own and add it in but All Percy Jackson characters belong to Uncle Rick.**


	2. House? Pft More Like Mansion!

_Piper's P.O.V._

I sat in the second row with Jason and Leo. When we pulled into the driveway of our new home, my jaw dropped. I'm pretty sure it touched the ground.

"Well I guess this is our new home.I can't believe we get to live in this house!" Katie exclaimed.

"House! Pft! More like MANSION! This place is huge just looking at it from the outside. You cannot even imagine what the inside looks like!" Leo corrected.

"While you stand here gawking the amazing exterior design, I would actually like to veiw the interior and admire that also so I suggest that we check it out." Annabeth said. She started to walk towards the house.

"I don't know about you all but I'm going to follow Annabeth." I said while following behind Annabeth and draging Jason along with me.

Leo was right. The outside was amazing but the inside was over the top and I've only seen the first floor. On the first floor there was a movie room, living room, library, kitchen, and sun/indoor garden room.

"Welcome demigods." Athena spoke. We walked back to the movie room and saw the gods on Olympus in an Iris Message.

"Welcome to your new home. We have fully furnished your house. There are 3 floors, the first, second, and basement. But there is also a roof. In each of your rooms there is all your school supplies and extra stuff. Clothes are being provided by Aphrodite, Electricity by Zeus, Plumbing by Poseidon, Library by me, Electronics by Hephaestus, Weapons by Apollo, Artemis, and Ares, and Hermes has give you each a surprise in your rooms. Your godly parent has designed your room to their best of their ability. Now you are free to check out your rooms." Athena dismissed us and I glanced around the room to find Leo with popcorn and Connor asleep.

Everyone started to walk to the elevator and I followed. When we reached the second floor, the rooms were set up as girls on the right and boys on the left.

I headed into my room and gasped. The walls were a nice pink not too bright or too dull. My bed was decorated in Aztec designs. I had a makeup station in the corner an a desk in the other. By the desk there was a blue Aztec designed backpack with school supplies in it. There was a balcony door in between. On the desk there was a hPhone, Hermes laptop , and hPad. There was a dove on each of them and the cases were all colorful feather designed. The closet had clothes I would wear and some I bet my mom picked out. The bathroom had a tub and a shower.

There was another door that when I opened led me to a beauty room. I looked around it had designer everything like clothes, shoes, etc with multiple makeup stations. I found Thalia and Annabeth come in through other doors around the room.

"Wow. Do all us girls share this?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes and I will help when you use it." My mom spoke coming out of a pinks puff of air.  
"Mom! I thought that you weren't allowed to contact us."  
" Well all of us gods are allowed to contact you now but not the others."  
"Cool!"

*~*  
 **Sorry for the boring ending but I want to get to moving on to the other rooms. Eventually all of them will explain their rooms. Some may have more details.**  
 **Thank you for reading. Please vote, comment, and share! I would also appreciate ideas to incorporate into the book!**

 **P.S. Disclaimer! I sadly do NOT own Percy Jackson or any of the characters from the book. I make up my own and add it in but All Percy Jackson characters belong to Uncle Rick.**


	3. Great! Off to School Note the SARCASM

_Leo's P.O.V._  
My room is so cool. It is painted like the walls are on fire. My bed was decorated with tool themed bedsheets. I have a workbench in one corner and a desk in the other. **(A/N: All, of the rooms are basically the same but with features depending on their style and godly parent.)** By the desk there was a backpack with school supplies in it. There was a balcony door in between the desk and workbench. On the desk there was a hPhone, Hermes laptop, and hPad. My closet had clothes I would wear and some I bet Aphrodite picked out. The bathroom had a tub and a shower.

There was another door that when I opened led me to a man cave. I looked around it had a flat screen TV for each device (PlayStation, Wii, Xbox, etc)so you could play each one on a different screen. It had large lather comfy couches and controls in cabinets. There was a wall full of shelves for games and other handheld electronics.

*~traveling to dinner~*

 _Jason's P.O.V._  
We all met up in the kitchen for dinner and sat down at the table. It was just like Camp Half Blood, the food you want appears on your plate.

"So guys are you ready to surprise Percy tomorrow when we start school?" Annabeth asked.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see his expression tomorrow." I said.  
"Cool want to watch a movie it's only 7:00 we can go to sleep at 9:00?" Thalia suggested.

We all agreed and went to the movie room to watch Rise of the Guardians. After the movie finished, we all headed back to our rooms to sleep. In my room the wall are painted as if I was in the sky. My bed resembled a cloud. I have a door to the roof in one corner and a desk in the other. By the desk there was a backpack with school supplies in it. There was a balcony door in between the desk and roof door. On the desk there was a hPhone, Hermes laptop , and hPad. My closet had clothes I would wear and some I bet Aphrodite picked out. There was a button on the wall. If I pressed it, the wall moves and revealed a glass case. Inside the case was a superman costume but with a brick and stapler cross logo on it instead of the usual symbol. The bathroom had a tub and a shower.

I quickly changed in to some pajamas and went to sleep with my last thought wondering how school tomorrow was going to be like.

*~transporting to morning~*

 _Thalia's P.O.V._  
 _ **RINNNNNG RIIINNNNNGGGG RIIINNNGGG**_

Someone better shut off that loud noise before I send someone to Tartarus. I angrily got out of bed when the ringing wouldn't stop and threw open the door.

"What in the name of Hades is that noise?!" I yelled.

"It's an alarm Thals." Annabeth informed me while walking out of her room all ready for school. "I have a note that says everyone needs to open their doors and type in their name by the elevator for it to turn off." She walked into the elevator and went down stairs.

I went and typed my name on the tablet in the wall. I scanned the list and saw three names in red. Jason, Leo, and Nico. Leo and Jason just stumbled out of their room with Piper and Calypso pushing them.

"Guess I'm going to go wake up Nico then" I mumbled.

I entered Nico's room to see him sprawled across his bed. I look around his room.

The walls were a jet black with green fire torches lighting up the room. His bed was decorated in skull designs. He had a bunch of photos hanging in the corner an a desk in the other. By the desk there was a black skull designed backpack with school supplies in it. There was a balcony door in between. On the desk there was a hPhone, Hermes laptop, and hPad. There was a skull on each of them and the cases were all black Stygian iron sword designed. The closet had clothes he would wear normally so mostly black everything and some I bet Aphrodite picked out. The bathroom had a tub and a shower.

I took a closer look at his photos, tuning out the alarm. There was photos of the seven, me, and him from after the war. There was him an Bianca. Lots of memorable photos like him and Hades fighting back to back.

I suddenly remembered the reason I was here so I walked towards Nico's bed. He looks dead in his sleep. (Hehe)

"Nico wake up." I shake him but he doesn't wake up so I use extreme measures.

"Get up Nico. Get up. Get up. Get up!" I yell while jumping on his bed. He falls of and jumps up sword in hand prepared to fight. He looks funny hair flat on one side and sticking up on the other. Then I realized he was shirtless and has a six pack. I try to hide the blush that's creeping up.

"Gah what is that noise?" Nico covers his ears.

I push him out of the room towards the elevators. He types his name in the tablet and the blaring alarm stops. Then a countdown appears on the elevators 1 hour and 24 minutes till lock down.

I look at Nico and he is looking at the elevators. I head off to get ready for this dreaded day at school.

The walls were night sky themes. My bed was decorated in star designs. Archery set in the corner an a desk in the other. By the desk there was a star designed backpack with school supplies in it. There was a balcony door in between. On the desk there was a hPhone, Hermes laptop, and hPad. There was a bow and arrow on each of them and the cases were all starry night designed. The closet had clothes I would wear and some I bet Aphrodite picked out but I liked those anyways. The bathroom had a tub and a shower.

I showered and entered the makeup room. I applied some eye liner and lip gloss. I grabbed my backpack and went down the elevator. I grabbed a Demeter bar and headed to the garage. The Demeter bar tasted like oatmeal and apples.

I looked at the all the cars because I was the first one down. My name was in front of a Tesla black Model S. I got in my car and was about to drive off when someone entered the room.

"Hey, Nico. Want to race to school?" I asked.

"You are going to lose, Pinecone face." Nico said as he entered a black Koenigsegg Agera S.

I opened the garage and drove out to the front of the gate with Nico beside me.

"Ready. Set. Go!" I yelled and we both races off towards school. I followed the GPS to get to school I saw Nico turn off at another road. He's going the wrong way, I thought.

I arrived at school parking next to, Nico. He always leaning against his car smirking at me.

"I won." He said.

"Whatever, Death Breath." I say and we walk together to the office to get our schedules.

 _Hazel's POV_

After waking up Frank and getting ready for school, I go downstairs to eat some breakfast. I see Annabeth there along with Piper, Calypso, Clarisse and Katie.

"Hi guys." I say. And grab a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk.

"Thalia and Nico left a few minutes ago. I think we should leave in a few minutes too. The house is going to lock down in 20 minutes so it is better to be early than late." Annabeth stated.

"Let's go grab the boys." Piper says and we all go back upstairs.

Before I could get in the elevator the second one opens and Frank walks out. We walk together to the garage and enter Frank's red ford truck.

During the drive, I think about what school is going to be like. I wonder if it would be like back then.

Soon we arrive at school and meet Nico and Thalia in the office. Annabeth arrives with Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Clarisse, and Chis behind her. Now we just need to wait for Katie, Travis, and Connor.


	4. Woah! Man don't creep up on me like that

_Katie's POV_

So I'm here waiting in the doorway between Connor and Travis's rooms. Both are throwing stuff everywhere trying to find either their shoe or shirt.

"Found it." Travis yells in triumph holding up a green shirt.

"Then put it on. Conner put on your shoe we have three minutes to leave."

"Aha!" Conner puts on his shoe and both of them follow me to the garage with their backpacks. Then we meet up with everybody in the school office after driving there.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I was trying to get to school as fast as possible without breaking the speed limits. I parked and half walk/ran to the office.

"Can I please have the schedules for  
Annabeth Chase  
Leo Valdez  
Calypso Titan  
Piper McLean  
Jason Grace  
Thalia Grace  
Nico Di Angelo  
Hazel Levseque  
Frank Zhang  
Connor and Travis Stroll  
Katie Gardner  
Clarisse La Rue  
Chris Rodriguez?"

She looked up and saw all of us standing in the office then proceeded to get our schedules.

Once we reviewed our schedules we see that the gods have put us all in the same classes and electives during the same period.

All schedules:  
1- Language Arts  
2- Second Language Learning  
3- Science  
4- P.E.  
Lunch  
5- Elective  
6- Math

We followed a map to our lockers and saw Percy.

"Hey do you and to scare Percy?" I asked them.

"Yes I have an amazing idea." Leo said then whispered in Jason's ear. He started tip toeing towards Percy who's back was towards us. Jason started saying a tune that I recognized as the pink panther theme song and Leo tip toed to the beat of it. When he got to Percy, Leo started singing it too.

Percy would turn around but Leo would hide behind the lockers. Finally, Percy went to check behind the lockers but was met in the face by Leo screaming, "This boy is on fire!"

Percy pulled out Riptide but then faltered. He bro hugged Leo and said "Woah! Man don't creep up on me like that you know what I've been through."

I walked up behind him and said, "Sheesh, Seaweed Brain getting freaked out by Leo."

He turned to me and a huge grin split across his face. "Annabeth!" He picked me up and twirled me around.

 _Percy's POV_

"Don't forget about us, Barnacle Brains."

"Thalia! Wait are all of you going to school with me?"

"Sadly, Prissy."

"Clarisse glad you could make it." I say sarcastically.

I was so happy to see all of my friends that I forgot about my mortal friends I was speaking to.

"Hehem" I look at my friend Mitchell and realized that I forgot to introduce them.

"Guys this is Mitchell" I said pointing to the redhead.

"This is Kevin." I said pointing to my friend with green hair. (He dyed it.)

"Lastly Kayla and Patricia." I said pointing to the short blonde girl with glasses and the brown haired girl with a pink streak of hair.

"These are my friends from camp. Leo, Calypso, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Piper, Katie, Connor, Travis, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, and my girlfriend Annabeth." I said pointing to each of them.

 _Nico's POV_  
I don't think anybody else noticed but I say a flash of hurt in Patricia's eyes when Percy announced Annabeth as his girlfriend. I'm probably seeing things.

"Percy you weren't kidding when you said you had a girlfriend." This guy, Mitchell said.

"I showed you a picture of the both of us you know."

"Na man we thought it was pretty good photoshop." Kevin the green haired said.

I wanted to get to class early so I told Hazel and started walking off. Soon Thalia was beside me.

"Hey are you going to class too?" She asked.

"Yup. Need to grab the farthest seats from the teacher."

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence where we just kept walking.

"Nico how are you the same grade as all of us?"

 _Flashback_

 _Dad came out of the shadows after the meeting started. He took me to the Underworld with him. We went to a room where everything was white._

 _He put me in the room and something happened. Everything became huge I tried to speak but it came out as a cry. Dad told me I turned into a newborn baby._

 _He came in and took care of me for what felt like a year. He told me in reality it was only for a minute. I felt my self-grow. Dad took care of me again we celebrated my birthday this continued until I turned 16._

 _I was better but I didn't have Bianca or go_


End file.
